


Разделяя одиночество

by CatVoinAnia



Series: Sentinel&Guide [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: — О чём ты думал тогда?! — Саске шипит тихо, почти в самое ухо Наруто — его всё ещё потряхивает от воспоминаний пронзившей его силы. Вот он умирает на руках идиота, а вот... Его разум оказывается в ледяных катакомбах, его тело переполняет чужеродная чакра, буквальноотшвырнувшаяиглы, а голос Наруто будто бы из его рта обещает убить того шиноби.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sentinel&Guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Разделяя одиночество

**Author's Note:**

> Мне должно быть стыдно.  
> Но я слишком увлёкся вновь идеей Гида/Стража, это ау просто манит меня всегда, в любом фандоме♡

Ночью, после битвы с ледяным парнем, когда их отпустили спать в комнату, Саске всё же прижимает Наруто к самой стене, всё ещё полыхая раздражением. 

— О чём ты думал тогда?! — Саске шипит тихо, почти в самое ухо Наруто — его всё ещё потряхивает от воспоминаний пронзившей его силы. Вот он умирает на руках идиота, а вот... Его разум оказывается в ледяных катакомбах, его тело переполняет чужеродная чакра, буквально _отшвырнувшая_ иглы, а голос Наруто будто бы из его рта обещает убить того шиноби. И ведь мог бы, мог бы — Саске сам видел, как возросли силы и скорость Наруто. Тот буквально озверел — но не как обычно выходит из себя Страж, почувствовавший Гида в беде, но как-то неправильно, словно в его разуме был ещё кто-то, помимо совершенно не ожидавшей подобной подставы Саске. — Чёрт возьми! Без подготовки, без умений, только пробудившись, заключать с умирающим Связь! Ты и сам мог погибнуть со мной, идиот!!!

— Я... не думал?.. — Наруто неловко посмеивается, и, конечно же, чего Саске ещё мог ожидать от него! — Я просто... очень не хотел, чтобы ты умирал... 

Он виновато отводит взгляд, наверняка чувствуя на себе из-за отголосков Связи чужую злость. Сам же Наруто отдаёт всё ещё неловкой радостью, что всё вышло куда лучше, чем могло. 

— Погоди... я что, действительно, заключил с тобой Связь?.. — в этот раз до идиота всё же, кажется, доходит весь масштаб собственной тупости в тот момент. — Я был тогда немного... не в себе.

— Каждый Страж без тренировки не может игнорировать сигнал, что Гид в беде.... Так что я не удивлён, что ты вышел из себя. Вот как ты ухитрился при этом заключить при этом столь высокоуровневую Связь на те пять минут, что мы даже после шести часов всё ещё чувствуем друг друга... — выдыхает Саске и неохотно отпускает Наруто, позволяя осесть на пол. Сам он устраивается чуть в стороне и касается собственных висков — сейчас чужих эмоций столь много, что даже тяжело стоять. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Наруто действительно окажется Стражем... Впрочем, хорошо, что не Гид — этому идиоту собственный бардак в катакомбах разгрести... Стоп. Катакомбы? Верно. Холод был от них, его буквально втянуло туда. А уже потом его инстинкты сами переключились на зрение тел — их обоих. И уже пришлось на месте разбираться, куда делись иглы и что же ему делать со взбешенным Наруто, пока эмоции зашкаливают через край у обоих.

И какая же мощная чакра была... Соблазнительно мощная. 

— Эй! Ну извини! — неожиданная волна вины сбивает Саске с его мыслей, после чего мозг кое-как пытается обработать слова идиота — и с каких пор тот извиняется перед ним?! — Просто... прекрати себя так больно чувствовать!..

Больно?..

Чёрт. Теперь уже его, Саске, очередь чувствовать вину перед Наруто. Погрузившись в мысли, он как-то забыл, что его эмоции могут не очень хорошо влиять через остатки связи. Ни один Страж не может выдержать такого...

— Эй... Ты чего? Ублюдок, ты слишком сложный! — Наруто слегка потирает виски, явно не в силах разобраться в том, что происходит. — Слушай, я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы убрать это! Это вообще твоя работа! И если тебе так не нравится быть со мной Связанным, то просто сделай что-нибудь с этим!

Не нравится?..

Чужие слова вонзаются иглами под кожу. Ну конечно, Наруто нужно непременно все не так понять!.. Даже после того, как Саске сам всё сказал ещё тогда, на мосту!

Чёрт бы побрал остатки Связи, из-за которых он не может просто оставить идиота в таком состоянии...

— Слушай сюда, неудачник, потому что повторяться я не буду, — шипит он вновь прямо в лицо ошарашенного придурка, чьё недоумение практически жжётся. — Я прикрыл тебя, чтобы ты не умер. И что ты делаешь?! Создаёшь со мной Связь! Для особо одарённых: это значит, что если бы я умер, то ты или отправился бы со мной на тот свет, не выдержав обрыва Связи, или сошёл бы с ума, после чего за тобой послали бы ликвидаторов! У тебя даже неполноценная Связь слишком сильная!

— А я не хотел, чтобы ты умер! — в этот раз Наруто бьётся лбом о его, что довольно-таки неприятно и больно. — Пойми это уже, ублюдок, и цени, что мне тоже на тебя не плевать! Хотя ты этого совершенно не заслуживаешь!

Саске тяжело выдыхает — так они точно ни к чему не придут, — а после роняет голову тому на грудь, чувствуя под саднящим лбом биение сердца. Немного быстроватое, неровное, но всё же — существующее и ощущаемое. 

Он так... не хотел потерять то немногое дорогое, что у него неожиданно появилось. В его жизни было и так достаточно потерь, а тут ещё этот придурок, который выцарапал себе место под самым сердцем...

— Вот увидишь, я стану гораздо сильнее! И уже сам буду тебя защищать! — раздаётся голос чересчур самоуверенного придурка, вызвавший было ухмылку у него... Пока воспоминания вновь не накрывают Саске. 

_Он силён так, будто может всё на свете. Пылающая чакра такая мощная, что может разбить эти чёртовы зеркала, а из его тела — настоящего, Саске, — иглы вышвырнуты силой. Но что ещё важно — там, в самой глубине катакомб, ощущается ещё что-то._

— Кстати. Что это была за чакра? Откуда она? — прямо спрашивает он, резко поднимая голову. И, к собственному удивлению, чувствует, что Наруто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём он сейчас. Но ведь такой всплеск для Стражей нехарактерен, верно? Какаши вдали тоже на доли секунды захлестнуло паникой тогда. Значит, внутри Наруто что-то ещё есть?

Может, этого боится вся деревня? Той мощи, что скрыта в этом безмозглом теле?

Он смотрит в недоумевающие голубые глаза — _алые с вертикальным зрачком тогда_. Сейчас Наруто и в тот момент — словно абсолютно разные люди, неужели его настолько выбила из колеи предполагаемая смерть Саске? 

В следующий момент зрачки перед ним расширяются от испуга, что бьёт по его нервам. У Наруто... появились идеи? Но, похоже, делиться он ими не собирается. Чёрт, придётся пойти другим путём. 

— Могу я... — Саске тяжело сглатывает, немного нервничая. Он бы предпочёл ничего не спрашивать, но сейчас, когда они всё ещё обмениваются эмоциями, незаметно залезть в чужое подсознание всё равно не получится, а потому даже Наруто сможет его вышвырнуть. — Могу я заглянуть внутрь? Хочу кое-что проверить. 

Молчание. Недоверие вновь горчит на языке, но Саске лишь терпеливо ждёт, когда Наруто всё же ответит ему. И, дождавшись неуверенного кивка, он по обрывкам Связи добирается до чужого сознания и буквально ныряет в него с головой, всем разумом. 

Холодно. Темно. Капает вода, пока трубы ведут куда-то дальше, внутрь. 

— Где мы? — за его спиной спрашивает Наруто, и Саске лишь закатывает глаза, идя по трубам. Куда-нибудь да приведут. 

— В твоём подсознании, идиот. Я ещё в прошлый раз заметил, что оно довольно странное, но теперь в этом уверен, — неохотно отвечает он мысленно, после чего, пока Наруто не успевает передумать, ускоряет шаг, направляясь к более яркому источнику света, чем тёмные коридоры. И — останавливается, когда перед ним возникает огромная клетка. — Что за?..

— Что это, что это? — Наруто подскакивает прямо к ней, чтобы в следующую секунду отпрыгнуть назад — словно предчувствуя, что выскочат огромные когти. Что за?..

Там, за решёткой, зажигаются два алых глаза с вертикальными зрачками, настолько большими, что берёт дрожь — существо по ту сторону должно быть невероятно громадным. 

— А жаль, умнее, чем казался,— возникает из тьмы не меньшая зубастая ухмылка, от которой кровь стынет в жилах. Что или кто это? _Этого_ боялся Какаши? — О? Учиха? А ты довольно смелый, раз решился сюда сунуться. 

Так. Оно знает его клан. Что именно может знать его клан? 

— Эй, это я твой владелец! — искренне возмущён Наруто и даже нагло показывает свой ничтожный кулак тому, кто за решёткой, вызывая громкий и вымораживающий смех. 

Сильное. Мощное. Знающее Учих. 

— Ты... Девятихвостый? — осторожно спрашивает он, смутно припоминая в паре свитков легенду, что однажды именно шаринган Учих помог поймать одного из самых сильных биджу. Стоп. Тогда, когда двенадцать лет назад демон-лис разрушил Коноху... Его запечатали в Наруто?!

Саске облизывает резко пересохшие губы, чудом пока стоя на ногах. Вот почему чакра его тогда вылечила — едва ли Кьюби был бы в восторге, если бы его носитель умер. Возможно, именно поэтому же на самом деле Саске в команде с Наруто: чтобы, в случае чего, защитил своим шаринганом. _Его миссия с самого начала — защита Наруто, потенциального Стража, помощь ему в управлении подобной мощи._ Чёртов Третий, проклятый интриган!..

Девятихвостый лишь ухмыляется дальше, пока Наруто смотрит на Саске с лёгким опасением, словно боясь, что он от него отвернётся после подобных новостей, и в то же время безмерным удивлением. 

— Откуда... как ты понял, что это лис? Он же скрыт в темноте, — спрашивает тот, едва покосившись в сторону горящих глаз.

— А ты откуда знаешь? Ты ведь и до этого знал? — щурится Саске, искренне не понимая, почему тот в курсе. Или просто доверился его суждению?

— Мизуки-сенсей сказал, — спокойно пожимает тот плечами, пока Саске честно пытается вспомнить, кто это вообще. Кажется, он был их учителем на младших курсах? Но ничего особо полезного не вёл?..

Лис неожиданно хохочет во весь голос, привлекая их внимание. 

— Сказал? Он тебя убить пытался и вывел таким образом из себя. Такой же, как все идиоты в этой деревне, — громко смеётся тот, пока до Саске доходит медленно смысл чужих слов. Мизуки пытался сделать _что_?

Кьюби, сволочь, будто знает, на чём играть — из-за их недосвязи инстинкты Гида практически выбивают почву из-под ног Саске окончательно. Он хочет обнять Наруто, как-то успокоить его — и в то же время разорвать этого проклятого Мизуки собственными руками, полоснуть кунаем по горлу. Даже шаринган вспыхивает в полутьме алыми отблесками чужих радужек рядом, пока Наруто аж делает шаг назад. 

Его буквально рвёт на части. Должно быть, этому мудаку Мизуки сильно везёт сейчас, что они всё ещё не в деревне, и потому Саске не может до него добраться. 

— Ну и что! Зато я его побил! — Наруто ярко и бесстрашно улыбается, довольный до невозможности. — Он никак не ожидал сотню моих клонов!

...Вот слабак этот Мизуки. 

Саске медленно выдыхает, вновь потирая виски. Вдох. Выдох. Ему нельзя сейчас чрезмерно злиться, иначе Наруто поддастся его воле и пойдёт что-то разносить. 

— Если это было ночью после выпуска, то теперь понятно, почему Ирука-сенсей тебе засчитал экзамен, двоечник, — хмыкает он, немного расслабляясь. Но совсем чуть-чуть: инстинкты всё ещё давят на него, требуя хоть что-то сделать, отвлечь его — _с каких пор Наруто его?!_ — Стража от этой ситуации. 

— Эй! Это очень крутое джуцу! Из запретного свитка! — искренне возмущается идиот, пока у Саске медленно, но верно отвисает челюсть. 

— Из свитка, который тебя заставил выкрасть этот идиот, чтобы подставить, — лающий голос Лиса вновь бьёт прямо по инстинктам, тот явно нарочито проверяет его нервы — может, даже пытается избавиться. 

Он крепко стискивает зубы, пока тёплая рука неожиданно не накрывает его замёрзшее плечо.

— Эй? Тебе что, плохо? — Саске лишь отвечает раздражённым взглядом перед тем, как попытаться вновь медленно выдохнуть. — Эй! Ты что с ублюдком делаешь?!

— Ничего, — ухмылка слышна даже в голосе, который теперь издевательски переливается по месту чуть ли не песней. Лис совершенно точно наслаждается ситуацией, тем, как точно его слова бьют в цель. — Скажи, Учиха... А ты не обнаглел ли считать его своим?

Вот же... демон. 

— О чём ты? — ну конечно, Наруто понятия не имеет, ибо прогуливал большую часть лекций о Гидах и Стражах. Разумеется. Вот почему он всё ещё ничего не понимает. 

— Функция Стражей — защищать Гидов. Функция Гидов — защищать того Стража, которого они считают своим. Страж не может атаковать Гидов без отдачи, как и наоборот, если у них нет постоянной Связи или соответствующих подавителей сущности. Если у Гида и Стража Связь, то боль одного передаётся другому, — сквозь зубы, нарочито монотонно перечисляет Саске, стараясь концентрироваться на словах из лекций и успокоиться хотя бы так. — У нас с тобой была Связь, нравится нам это или нет. Временная, но всё же. Поэтому всё, что причиняет или причиняло тебе боль, сейчас отзывается на мне. Лис буквально провоцирует нас сейчас напасть на деревню: потому что она вся боится тебя, чего я, как Гид, не могу оставить в стороне. 

— Прости... я не хотел... — чувство вины перебивает его собственный гнев на мелкую сошку, и Саске спокойно выдыхает перед тем, как покоситься в сторону демона. 

— Мы с тобой не закончили. И ты об этом знаешь, — безапелляционно заявляет он перед тем, как всё же вытащить их обоих из подсознания Наруто в реальный мир и вновь уронить голову тому на грудь, не в силах уже удерживать её от усталости.

Там, за окном, давно уже темно — похоже, они провели далеко не пять минут где-то там внутри, поскольку Луна успела разгореться в полную силу.

— Это мой демон, сам и справлюсь! — чёртов упрямый идиот, да сколько уже можно! 

Но тело под его лбом подрагивает, да и от него самого отдаёт всё ещё страхом и волнением, а у Саске уже совершенно нет сил сопротивляться собственным инстинктам. Так что он просто неловко обнимает Наруто, тут же замеревшего от шока.

Ну. Шок определенно лучше страха. Не так корежит их обоих. 

— Ты... ты чего?... — и вот кому Саске там перечислял основные моменты взаимоотношения Стража и Гида?

— Хм, — он просто позволяет Наруто окунуться с головой в его желание защитить того хоть как-нибудь — и не только потому, что инстинкты этого требуют. Тот должен понять. — Мой шаринган... По легендам в свитках, он умеет управлять хвостатыми. По крайней мере, Девятихвостым точно. 

Под лбом сердце бьётся вновь чаще, а руки обвиваются вокруг его плеч — и так непривычно чувствовать вновь чужие объятия, что он даже задерживает ненадолго дыхание. Наруто сейчас близко. Слишком близко, так, как Саске никого не хотел пускать, особенно этого идиота, который вызывает в нём столько слабостей с самой первой их встречи. И даже сейчас он не может не поддаваться их Связи, безмолвному обещанию Стража защитить от всего мира и помочь со всеми идеями и мечтами. 

Это нечестно!

...Но как будто он может вырваться сейчас, когда Наруто переполняет счастье с головы до ног. Тот, должно быть, впервые ощущает такую простую вещь, как объятия, что вновь режет по его инстинктам Гида. 

От подобной близости Связь вновь крепнет, почти до того самого состояния, что было на мосту. И теперь Саске даже слышит обрывки мыслей и воспоминаний. О тех их дурацких обменах улыбках, которые оба тщетно скрывали. О том, каким же одиноким Наруто его всегда видел, пусть и всё, на что решался — это глупо задирать в попытках привлечь хоть какое-то внимание, отличное от страха. Построить хоть какую-то связь с людьми. Зависть? Похоже, её тоже было много. 

Забавно, как они похожи. Каждое воспоминание невольно пробуждает его собственное, а потому комок чужого счастья словно бы растёт, накрывая и его. Наруто так глупо рад ощущать чужое беспокойство, что неожиданно как-то тих и спокоен, лишь только усилившаяся хватка рук выдаёт его обычные порывистость и импульсивность. Как будто боится спугнуть подобную близость... впрочем, похоже, не как будто — Саске буквально чувствует чужую неловкую улыбку от его мыслей. 

— Бесишь, усуратонкаччи, — выдыхает он еле слышно и совершенно без какого-либо запала. Всё равно он сейчас весь почти что преступно открыт перед этим придурком и сам прижимается уже сильнее, обогреваясь. — Хочу всю твою силу. 

Всю. Ту, что позволяет упрямо вставать после каждой неудачи и орать, что всё равно станет хокаге. Ту, что даёт шанс ещё раз удариться хорошенько лбом о стену чужого безразличия, чтобы получить ещё хоть каплю внимания. Ту, которая всё ещё удерживает Наруто от того, чтобы разнести к чертям эту деревню идиотов, так и не понявших ничего. И, конечно, больше всего ту, что запечатана глубоко внутри. 

Он неловко приподнимает голову и старательно ловит чужие губы своими, немного углубляя их Связь. Показывал, чего именно хочет.

— Ублюдок... — как-то растерянно выдыхает Наруто, однако не пытается уйти от непрошенной близости. 

— Хочешь? Подарить мне свою и получить мою в ответ? — Саске уверенно смотрит прямо на него. Пусть он сам хуже что-то различает в темноте сейчас, зато Наруто наверняка может его увидеть во всей красе.

Его учителя сказали бы, что это совершенно необдуманное решение: надо сначала узнать уровни, совместимость, потом пожить месяц вместе и тогда можно размышлять о постоянной Связи. Его отец бы хмыкнул, скорее всего, немного неодобрительно. Итачи... к чёрту Итачи. 

Но... Как будто с Наруто может что-то нормальное. Их Связь с первого раза слишком крепкая, не так, как у обычных шиноби: как будто им так понравилось быть вместе, что и через шесть часов никак не отпустить друг друга. Возможно, так и есть — едва ли Саске сможет довериться ещё кому-то. Пусть Наруто понимает его неидеально, но — определённо лучше, чем остальные. 

— Я... не знаю как... — тихо, еле слышно признаётся тот, явно стесняясь этого факта. Но, к счастью для них обоих, хотя бы Саске читал и слушал об этом что-то, так что примерное представление имеет. 

— Просто доверься мне и инстинктам, — отвечает он и вновь прижимается губами, обжигаясь о тепло. Крадёт тихий выдох и ласково гладит по спине, сосредотачиваясь сейчас больше на чувствах Наруто. Цепляет чужой слух на своё сердцебиение. Усиливает ощущение от прикосновений губ и пальцев. Фокусирует зрение чуть больше на себе и неосознанно сам активизирует вновь шаринган, чтобы самому видеть хоть что-то. Проходится кончиком языка по чужим губам, собирая трещинки на них, и тут же ощущает влажное прикосновение к своим вместе с жарким выдохом. — Наруто...

Тот слегка вздрагивает и выгибается, подтягивая руками чуть ближе, неуклюже пробегается самыми кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику Саске, по которому тут же разливается сладкая истома. А после нахальная рука и вовсе ныряет под футболку, после чего ему кажется, что между их кожами пробегают небольшие разряды. 

— Саске... — дыхание неожиданно обжигает ухо, после чего влажный язык касается шеи, вызывая тихий всхлип. Он буквально чувствует, как собственный пульс бьётся в ловящие каждый стук губы. Как Наруто усмехается в темноте, будто всё же имея какое-то понимание, как должно происходить закрепление Связи.

Не выдержав, он сам аккуратно, как можно тише, стягивает куртку с Наруто и прижимается сильнее к жаркому телу, почти что прикованный к нему их укрепляемой Связью. 

— _Вкуснее, чем выглядит,_ — отзывается в голове определённо не его мысль, после чего щёки неожиданно загораются румянцем. Двоечник. Придурок. Усура... — _Ублюдок._

Ещё и насмехается. 

В порыве раздражения Саске молча стягивает с того ещё и футболку, после чего впервые замечает огромную печать на животе. Неужели это хранит Кьюби? 

Он просто льнёт к животу щекой и трётся, совсем как кот, перед тем, как собраться и провести по одной из чёрных линий кончиком языка. Где-то сверху слышно _стон_ , и его сердце бьётся только сильнее, эхом отдаваясь по всему телу. Саске целует каждую чёрточку, тщательно вылизывает, пока пальцы вцепляются в бока и удерживают дрожащее от каждого прикосновения тело на месте. Он прислушивается к Связи — где приятней легкое, едва уловимое прикосновение, а где лучше с силой нажать или даже сжать немного зубами, — и громко сглатывает, когда что-то упирается ему в шею. 

— С-саске... — тихо скулит Наруто, грубо хватаясь за его волосы и подтягивая наверх, чтобы куснуть чуть ли не до крови губы. Удлинившиеся клыки удерживают его на месте, пока обычно неумелые пальцы вновь залезают под футболку, чтобы разжечь очередные искры. 

Саске знает, что для постоянной Связи нужен тесный физический контакт — но пока того, что они делают, мало, слишком мало, нужно больше. И, подчиняясь этой его мысли, Наруто ловко стягивает лишнюю футболку уже с него, после чего вновь прижимает к себе. Грудь будто бы вспыхивает, и уже наловчившийся со Связью идиот понятливо трётся своей, стараясь задевать соски и ловить слишком громкие стоны губами. 

— Н-наруто... — сознание туманится, отходит в сторону, замещается странными, доселе незнакомыми инстинктами и желаниями. Саске сам тянется как можно ближе к Наруто, усаживается на колени, тут же прилипая к влажной коже. 

Жарко. Непривычно жарко. 

Его руки вновь гладят чувствительные бока. Пальцы задевают резинку штанов, и неожиданно перехватывает дыхание у обоих: там, кажется, ещё приятнее. Саске тут же тянется к ширинке Наруто и засматривается, как тот откидывает голову назад от случайных и небрежных прикосновений к члену даже через ткань. От его Стража идёт такое тягучее удовольствие, что он приспускает не только штаны, но и боксёры, а после неловко касается кончиками головки, пачкаясь в чём-то. 

_Ох_.

Их щёки пылают жарче ночного костра. Оба дрожат даже от такого нелепого прикосновения, пронзившего будто электрической иглой их нервы — если не сильнее. 

Саске вновь ловит губы Наруто своими, глотает чужие стоны, которые старается заглушить всеми способами, какими только может. Из-за них поцелуй становится неожиданно глубже и мокрее, а чужой язык неожиданно ныряет в его рот, дразнясь, и Саске чуть ли не плавится от такой близости. Голова внезапно приятно кружится, и он свободной рукой хватается за плечо, стараясь не упасть. В ответ его прижимают крепче, немного поглаживая вновь по линии позвоночника и изредка нажимая. 

Хорошо. Удивительно хорошо. 

Через Связь его обдаёт наглым самодовольством, отчего Саске чуть цепляет чужие губы зубами — не больно, но чувствительно. В ответ же его опрокидывают на прохладный пол и вжимают отвратительно жарким телом, и он резко выдыхает, хватаясь сильнее за идиота. Контраст сносит голову сильнее, вынуждает больше сосредоточиться на Наруто — и, возможно, это и к лучшему. Им нужно больше, гораздо больше, чтобы закрепить эту чёртову Связь. 

Он чуть приподнимает бёдра, и Наруто осторожно стягивает дурацкие штаны с него, после чего вжимает в пол сильнее и обхватывает одной ладонью оба члена. 

_Чёрт!_

Саске впивается зубами как можно сильнее в подставленное надплечье, глуша стон. Над ухом раздаётся тихий рык — чёрт знает, кто именно, Наруто или Лис опять проснулся. Какая разница, когда сухие пальцы так болезненно приятно поглаживают по члену, прижимают к другому, ощущаются гораздо сильнее, чем через Связь? 

Их мысли такие похожие сейчас. 

_Больше. Аккуратнее, но больше. Слишком мало._

Он просовывает свою руку вниз и помогает Наруто, неловко ласкает, изредка пробуя чуть нажимать пальцами и даже цеплять обрезанными ногтями — но очень аккуратно, тщательно прислушиваясь к ощущениям обоих. В какой-то момент их пальцы переплетаются, отчего Саске краснеет ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж больше. 

Слишком близко. До невозможности. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — он вздрагивает от ощущения кончика языка в ухе и мстительно проходится второй рукой по спине, оставляя тут же заживающую полосу. Наруто тихо посмеивается — но не обидно или самодовольно, а как-то искренне и мягко, совсем не желая его обидеть, и это как-то... слишком непривычно. Настолько, что Саске теряется, не в силах как-либо ответить на этот чёртов смех и лишь царапает кожу. 

С каких это пор Наруто хоть в чём-то опытнее его?!

В ответ приходят воспоминания об одиноких ночах — когда Наруто от скуки заглядывал порой в чужие окна. И пусть не понимал до конца происходящее, кое-что из этого действительно можно попробовать. Наверно. Никто из них точно ни в чём не уверен. 

Саске осторожно гладит бёдра Наруто, всем телом чувствуя легкую дрожь того, и усмехается. В ответ вылизывают его шею, покусывают осторожно, посасывают — и, кажется, оставляют на нём россыпь алых следов, с каждым из которых Связь всё крепче обвивает их разумы друг вокруг друга. Прохлада катакомб вновь щекочет кожу, пока жар тела каждый раз упорно возвращает в реальность, из которой вновь выкидывают ласки чужих пальцев на члене. Он словно плавится под Наруто, вместе с ним, чтобы слиться во что-то новое, доселе неизвестное. 

— Саске... Ублюдок... — Наруто близок к чему-то. Чуть хнычет, дрожит, зарывается носом сильнее в его шею, жадно вдыхая запах, пока глаза уже ничего не видят — даже розоватых пятен на бледной коже. И тянет за собой, топя в волнах удовольствия, обволакивая своей силой и упрямством, горча на языке одиночеством, которое теперь разбавлено Саске. 

Миг. 

И всё кончено, они оба в чём-то пачкаются, растирают друг о друга, дрожа и не в силах отцепиться — не сейчас, слишком рано. 

Наруто слишком близко: так, как никто уже не будет. Саске это чувствует всем сердцем, неожиданно понимая, что именно толкнуло тогда закрыть своей спиной этого идиота. Их боль — одна на двоих. Теперь — одна. 

Он — словно чувствует на себе чужие испуганные взгляды. Окунается в презрение и отвращение, колется о желание убить. Неожиданно обогревается о редкое тепло от Третьего, хозяина раменной, бывшего учителя Ируки. Наруто же ощущает, переживает его воспоминания о клане, что у него было и что исчезло за одну ночь. 

Саске легонько прижимается щекой к макушке, не уверенный, как ему лучше поступить — если бы он лучше бы думал, когда предлагал Связь, вспомнил бы, что при закреплении идёт обмен воспоминаниями...

— Не смей жалеть об этом, ублюдок! — резко шипит на него Наруто, пока уголки губ дёргаются в слабой улыбке. — Как будто ты кому-то ещё смог бы показать такое!

Не смог бы. Заставлять пережить ту ночь? Вызывать приступы острой, режущей жалости? Ни за что. 

— Ещё бы твоё тело соответствовало твоей решимости, — усмехается Саске и косится во тьме на золотистую макушку, успокаиваясь от глухого раздражения. — Давай спать, а завтра, по пути, будем разбираться с последствиями. 

Уже третий час Саске кожей ощущает насмешливый взгляд Какаши, который чуть ли не лучится издевательскими вопросами в духе "что же произошло с твоим желанием никогда не Связываться ни с кем", "наследники великого клана пали до поспешных решений за ночь", а то и вовсе "кто бы мог подумать, что прославленные Учихи не в курсе, как нормально закреплять Связь". Все эти безмолвные насмешки начались, как только Какаши заметил пятна на его шее и одним лишь движением видимой брови умудрился высказать столько всего, что они чудом не вспыхнули там прямо на месте. 

Сволочь. А ещё учителем зовётся. 

Выдохнув, Саске сосредотачивается на Наруто, на его чувствах, способностях. Физическую подготовку они ещё как-нибудь подтянут ему: в конце концов, придурок ухитрился так далеко зайти, даже не зная, как именно нужно правильно тренироваться — а что с ним будет под нормальным руководством? 

Но куда больше его интересуют другие пределы — нюха, слуха, зрения, ощущения других людей... Всё, что может пригодиться в битве. 

И Саске медленно пробует каждое чувство, вжимая до предела несуществующие ползунки. Зрение — совершенно нормальное для Стража, тут проблем быть не должно. Слух — разбирает сердцебиение белок и мышей в лесу, островато, но если сосредоточиться на определённых целях... Нюх не хуже собачьего. А после Саске подмечает ещё одно, редкое, шестое чувство и едва кубарем не падает с ветки, слишком шокированный. Сенсор?! Серьёзно?! Какого чёрта Академия проворонила, матери всех этих дегенератов-учителей, _сенсора_?! Ещё и такого чувствительного: Саске буквально ощущает — пусть слабо, но всё же — эмоции Какаши на расстоянии, который явно наблюдает за ними. Конечно, у Наруто только смутные зачатки всего этого — но только потому, что ни один идиот в Академии не додумался ни проверить, ни тренировать его нормально!

— **Помочь разобраться с ними?** — раздаётся в сознании издевательский голос Лиса, пока тело неожиданно наполняет мощь — такая, что кажется, будто Саске одним Катоном может сжечь деревню до белого пепла. — **Разве это справедливо, что они так обращались с ним только из-за меня? Минато умер за них, желая, чтобы они считали его героем...**

Что? Четвертый хотел...

Слова демона когтями врезаются в его сердце, рвут на кусочки, пока безжалостный смех набатом бьёт по нервам, как неумелый музыкант по струнам своего инструмента. 

Он чувствует, как за спиной напрягается Какаши, наверняка понимая, откуда эта мощь — и Саске прыгает ближе к Наруто, слегка толкаясь плечом. 

— Мелко плаваешь, двоечник. Пф, всего лишь хокаге! — насмешливо фырчит он, готовый к последующей волне негодования. 

— Эй! Это самый крутой титул в деревне!

— Говорю же, мелко плаваешь. Мы заставим признать нас весь мир, а не только Коноху! — отрезает он, ухмыляясь. С их потенциалом всего лишь деревня — это несерьёзно. 

Голубые глаза мельком окидывают его недоумением, а потом до идиота всё же доходит, что же он имеет в виду. Островатая из-за клыков улыбка едва не ослепляет его, пока Лис хохочет только громче. 

— Угу! — Какаши, сволочь, расслабляется где-то сзади и даже, кажется доволен, что у них работа в команде. 

Вот только самому Саске придётся, пожалуй, тренировать терпение. Иначе он не выдержит Кьюби в своей голове и таки уничтожит Коноху парой огненных шаров. По крайней мере, попытается.


End file.
